Receso
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Martín y Miguel deberían estudiar en vez de joder. LATIN HETALIA UA Argentina/Perú


No sé, me agarré de esta pareja y me encanta, estoy jodida con los feelings desde anteayer(?).

Ni Hetalia, ni Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen, Martín y Miguel son de sus respectivos autores. La canción mencionada al final tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Receso**

-Che, ¿qué haces?

Miguel alzó la mirada, pestañeando apenas. Soltó una risita y Martín tuvo que enarcar una ceja y luego fruncir el ceño, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué mierda estás fumando? -cambió su pregunta, a lo que Miguel le estiró el joint que colgaba entre sus dedos.

-Marihuana.

-Ah...

El rubio lo miró con duda, ignorando el pucho que le extendía su compañero de apartamento. Miguel se volvió a reír y Martín por poco se contagia al ver la sonrisa boba que le colgaba de los labios.

-Anda, siéntate -musitó el peruano, volviendo a llevarse el joint a los labios, inhalando.

Martín soltó un suspiro, pensando en que debería estar estudiando para sus parciales, que _deberían_ estar estudiando, pero finalmente se apegó a la puerta de vidrio y se deslizó hasta el suelo, quedando sentado al lado del peruano. Este tenía las piernas extendidas, y sus talones llegaban a rozar el canto del balcón. Su mirada permanecía fija al frente y Martín no sabía si miraba la baranda o al edificio del otro lado de la calle. Probablemente fuese ninguno de los dos

-¿Quieres? -murmuró entonces el de cabello azabache y le volvió a ofrecer de la droga.

Martín la tomó entre sus dedos y le dio una larga calada, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo.

-No sabía ni que fumabas...

-No fumo -replicó Miguel-. Sólo esto, de vez en cuando...

Martín soltó una risotada.

-¿En época de exámenes? -dijo mirando a su lado y Miguel se rió también.

-Algo así...

-¿Hace cuánto que estás acá?

-Desde que volví de clases, unas... dos, tres horas, no sé.

Miguel se reclinó ligeramente hacia el costado, quitándole el joint de la mano y quedándose apoyado en su hombro. Martín suspiró, observando cómo se lo llevaba a la boca e inhalaba, expulsando al rato el humo que ascendía perezosamente en el aire. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, Miguel fumando, apoyado en el hombro de Martín, y este jugaba distraído con su cabello, quitándole cada cierto tiempo el pucho.

-Oe, mira -dijo entonces Miguel, sentándose derecho para volverse hacia Martín, quien lo miraba curioso-, te paso el humo por la boca...

Y se inclinó hacia el rubio, presionando sus labios contra los de Martín y abriendo la boca juntos. Martin cerró los ojos, agarrándolo de la nuca mientras inhalaba, y luego pasó su lengua a la boca del menor, no perdiendo la oportunidad para juguetear en la boca de Miguel. Este se separó al rato, riéndose.

-Que te paso el humo, no que me metas la lengua por la garganta -se burló.

-Boludo...

Miguel siguió riéndose, volviendo a echarse en su hombro, llevándose el joint a los labios, inhalando.

-Creía que era el único que fumaba marihuana aparte de Sebastián -se le salió a Martín, a lo que Miguel lo miró de reojo.

-No me imagino a Sebastián de fumón...

-No lo es -bufó Martín poniendo los ojos en blanco, ignorando el hecho de que Miguel se estaba riendo más de lo acostumbrado, demasiado risueño-. ¿Cómo es que recién me entero que el angelito de Miguel Prado consume drogas?

-No consumo drogas -replicó Miguel-. Ni tampoco soy un angelito...

-Eso ya lo sé -se rió Martín-. Solo te jodía...

Miguel suspiró, humedeciéndose los labios.

-¿Sabes que sería bueno ahora?

-¿Un segundo joint?

-Háztelo pe -se rió Miguel y Martín rodó los ojos-. Por ahí hay.

Señaló hacia el interior del apartamento con la cabeza, pero Tincho no se movió.

-Nah, tengo fiaca -murmuró y le jaló un mechón, a lo que Miguel soltó un quejido-. ¿Qué sería bueno ahora entonces?

-Sexo -musitó Miguel mirando al frente-. Pero del bueno...

Martín se carcajeó, volviendo a jalarle el pelo.

-Pajero.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Bien que quieres -murmuró cerrando los ojos, a lo que Martín lo miró de lado, pasando su mano por el pelo de Miguel, terminando por agarrarlo de la nuca-. Puedo saberlo por la manera en que me besaste hace un rato...

Martín le dio un codazo.

-¡Eras vos el que quería!

-Ajá, arrecho de mierda...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que eres un perro caliente y no hablo de las salchichas -se rió Miguel, botándole en la cara el humo de su última calada-. ¿Lo quieres en la boca de nuevo?

-Lo quiero en tu culo.

-¿Tantas ganas me tienes?

-Mirá no más.

La mano de Martín volvió a subir al cabello negro de Miguel, teniéndolo quieto mientras lo besaba de manera algo salvaje, mordiéndole el labio cuando creyó que se quería separar.

-Chucha -farfulló Miguel sobre su boca, correspondiendo de manera muy torpe, sintiéndose algo estúpido porque Martín besaba bien y le gustaba como lo hacía.

A Martín sólo le bastó un leve empujón para dejarlo tirado sobre el suelo y a Miguel se le cayó el pucho, volando este con el viento hasta caerle a alguien más en su balcón. Miguel se hubiera reído, pero Martín lo volvió a besar con hambre y algo de necesidad, tal vez simplemente soltando todo el estrés que llevaba acumulado. Miguel gimoteó en medio del beso, agarrándolo del pelo en un vano intento de dominar la situación, cuando por fin Martín se separó, respirando agitadamente.

-Hace calor –dijo agitado, agarrándolo de la cintura, y Miguel se carcajeó.

-Hace calor –cantó entre risas y delineó sus labios con la lengua-. Yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción, y que abras esa botella…

Martín se contagió, riéndose también antes de volver a besarlo y terminar cantando sobre su boca:

-Y brindemos por ella…

-Y hagamos el amor en el balcón…


End file.
